hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Kroop
Background A native Romanian, Kroop escaped his homeland during the communist dictatorship and headed to America with hopes of becoming an educator. He was initially hired by the University of Oregon to coach their fledgling women's gymnastics program, an egregious miscalculation by the university, as Kroop was one of 20 men in the entire Romanian population without a background in gymnastics. Nevertheless, he was hired and summarily removed of his coaching duties after one gymnast starved to death after being locked into a storage shed. Fortunately for Kroop, the University of Oregon's faculty diversity memorandum required that each department have at least one foreign-born faculty member, and so after the mysterious, MMA-related death of an Oregon economics professor, Kroop was hired to the same position where he teaches to this day. Kroop's record in HCL is 0-1, with the loss coming at HCL 8 against Rupert Takamura. Conspiracy theorists speculate that Kroop allowed himself to nearly be decapitated with a Takamura punch to help his own job standing at the University of Oregon, as the university faculty diversity memorandum states that each department must have at least one handicapped faculty member. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-6 | Aaron Blue | Submission (Armbar) | HCL 52 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:21 | Enumclaw, Washington | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-5 | Enzo Antonioni | KO (Clinch Knee) | HCL 47 | December 27, 2015 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 4:05 | Waco, Texas | Cont. Final |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-4 | Jorgi Magumbo | TKO (Punches) | HCL 44 | September 13, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:50 | Hanford, California | Cont. Semi |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-4 | Bill Stinkwater | Submission (Arm triangle) | HCL 41 | June 28, 2015 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:46 | Morin Heights, Quebec | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-4 | Alexander Thorax | TKO (Punches) | HCL 36 | December 21, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 3:54 | Brooklyn, New York | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-3 | Leo Serengeti | KO (Left hook) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 2:45 | Modesto, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-2 | Albert Munch | TKO (Punches) | HCL 29 | May 4, 2014 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:14 | Houston, Texas | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-2 | Henri Toussaint | TKO (Punches) | HCL 25 | November 10, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:49 | Portland, Oregon | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-2 | Xavier Zima | KO (Left hook) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:31 | Ventura, California | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-2 | Enzo Antonioni | TKO (Punches) | HCL 12 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:05 | Waco, Texas | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | Rupert Takamura | KO (Right cross) | HCL 8 | September 2, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:08 | Tupelo, Mississippi | |} ----